Filtering systems including cylindrical filter elements are shown and described in the following patents and patent applications of the present applicant:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,806; 4,045,345; 4,067,812; 4,207,181; 4,624,785 PA0 U.S. patent applications 623,353; 647,093 PA0 Israel Patent Applications 71674 and 73923
In filtering systems of the general type described hereinabove, periodic cleaning of the filter elements is required and is normally achieved by opening the filter housing, removing the filter element from the housing and flushing it with a stream of water.
In self-flushing systems such as the type described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,345 having a single filter element, such cleaning is accomplished automatically, without the need to open the filter housing.